


Not so asleep after all

by Shutterbug23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU College, Caught, F/F, Masturbation, No Plot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Roommate, Smut, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterbug23/pseuds/Shutterbug23
Summary: Just pure smut, Clarke comes back to her shared dorm sexually frustrated, and Lexa isn't quite as asleep as Clarke believes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure unashamed Clexa smut. Any mistakes are mine.

Clarke Griffin stomped back to her dorm room, who the fuck did Finn Collins think he was? She had been out on a date that led to the two of them in the back seat of Finn’s truck. Unfortunately, within a few minutes he had been done and was dropping her back off in front of her dorm. She had slammed his door shut when he asked what was wrong. 

She tried to take a few calming breaths before quietly entering her dorm room, the lights were off and she could just barely make out her best friend Lexa Wood’s body curled up towards the wall. She set her purse down before pulling her clothes off and slipping into a big t-shirt. She quickly used the bathroom and slipped into bed. 

Laying there for a moment she closed her eyes before opening them a few moments later in annoyance. She couldn’t sleep like this.

Clarke glanced over at Lexa’s bed and after being sure that her friend was asleep she slipped her hand into her panties. She slid her fingers through her soaked folds and bit her lip as she tried to stay silent. Her other hand moved under her t-shirt and she squeezed her breast before pinching her nipple lightly.

A shock ran down to her clit and her hips bucked slightly up into her hand. Circling her finger over her clit she closed her eyes as her mind wandered back to that night. She made a frustrated grunt as it did nothing but annoy her. She turned her head over and glanced at her friend. Biting her lip she allowed her mind to wander to a place it didn’t frequent. 

She thought of Lexa’s hands on her body instead of her own. Running up her stomach and grasping her breasts squeezing gently. Her lips running down from her ear to that sensitive spot on her collarbone. A small whimper escaped as her finger circled faster.

Freezing as she heard Lexa move next to her she caught her breath and stilled. Staring at Lexa she waited, she must have just been moving in her sleep. She let out a breath and began running her finger over her clit again. She dipped lower and teased her index finger against her entrance.

Imaginary Lexa would tease her, make her beg for her touch. She would bite and suck at her neck as her finger would just barely slip inside before sliding out again.

Clarke’s legs shook slightly as she slide her other hand down to tease her clit. Lexa would ask her what she wanted, waiting until Clarke told her what she wanted to hear, then she’d thrust her fingers in hard. Clarke slid two of her fingers in deep turning and biting down on her pillow as she tried to stay silent. 

Sliding her fingers in harder, curling up to brush against that spot that sent pleasurable shocks through her, her hips thrust up against her hand. Her other finger circled her clit faster as her mind conjured images of the two of them together. 

Lexa would keep her on the edge, telling her not to cum until she allowed her to. She would vary her speed, slowing when Clarke would tense around her fingers, dragging her fingers away from her clit when she got too close. She would wait until Clarke couldn’t hold back anymore and then she’d whisper in her ear, “Cum for me,” before biting down on spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Her whole body went stiff as she finally fell over the edge, biting down on her lip and closing her eyes as her body arched. She whined softly as she continued to slowly circle her clit and tighten herself around her fingers. As she came down from the desperately needed orgasm she slid her fingers out and gasped. 

She relaxed into the bed and stared at the ceiling breathing slightly harder.

“So the date was that good, huh?” Lexa said without turning over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa resolve their tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews, seemed a lot of people wanted a second chapter, so here you go :).

It had been a few days since the… incident… and Clarke had spent as much time away from her room as possible. Choosing instead to sleep with Raven or Octavia. After explaining to them what had happened, with a lot of laughter on their part, they had taken pity on her. But she had to face the facts, she was running out of clothes, and she couldn’t avoid her roommate for the rest of the year. 

She had just left her last class of the day and was debating whether she wanted to head back now, or wait till after Lexa would most likely be asleep. She sighed when she realized that Raven and Octavia wouldn’t be back for hours and began making her way back to her dorm room.

Clarke opened the door and tried to walk in as nonchalantly as possible, averting her eyes when she saw Lexa sitting on her bed.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Lexa commented as she looked up from her laptop.

“I haven’t, I’ve just, I’ve been busy.” Clarke made herself busy as she walked around and gathered up a few items of clothing she had left laying around. She emptied her overnight bag into the hamper sitting in the corner of the room and then pulled out her laptop and headphones, intending on zoning out with music and the paper she had due in art history. 

Lexa closed her laptop and placed it next to her, raised her eyebrow, and stared at Clarke until she grabbed her attention silently.

“...do you need something?” Clarke asked.

“Nope, just wondering why you're so embarrassed about this. You’ve walked in on me before.”

“Yeah. But. This was, it was just, it was different,” Clarke sputtered.

“Why? Were you thinking of me?” Lexa teased as she waggled her eyebrows at Clarke in an over exaggerated manner.

Clarke choked on nothing as she began coughing harshly and shaking her head, “No! Why would you think that?”

She laughed and clapped her hands together a few times, “Oh my god, you were, weren’t you?!”

Clarke vehemently shook her head, “No! I wasn’t! I wouldn’t do that!”

Lexa smirked as Clarke grew redder, the flush spreading up towards her ears and down her chest. She stood up and slowly walked across the room to Clarke’s bed. She leaned over and whispered close to her ear, “Then what were you thinking about?” Before getting up and walking out of the room.

Clarke sat there with her mouth slightly open and stuttered for a moment before she realized that she was alone.

***

Raven and Octavia were laughing as Clarke explained what had happened when she went back to her dorm room earlier that day.

“Oh my god! She actually asked you if you were thinking about her?!” Raven sputtered out through laughs.  
“It’s not funny! It was mortifying!”

“Everyone does it Clarke, it’s really no big deal,” Octavia tried to reassure her.

“Unless you actually were thinking about her,” Raven joked.

As she had earlier Clarke uncontrollably flushed.

“Oh my god, you were! Griffin! I didn’t know you liked her like that, she's hot, nice taste,” Raven exclaimed.

“I wasn’t! I’m just. It was the first time I’ve been walked in on!” 

Raven and Octavia exchanged a look before nodding at Clarke, “Okay sweetie, whatever you say. But I mean, you could have chosen a worse girl to fantasize about.”

Clarke groaned before rolling her eyes and walking to the bar to get another drink. After ordering she glanced around the area near her and zoned out. She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand on her hip and a husky, and familiar, voice in her ear.

“Want to dance?” 

She spun around and came face to face with Lexa. Her hair was down and wavy and her make up was smoky with thick eyeliner that brought out her green eyes. She was wearing a tight low cut black lace top and those low rise skinny jeans that left just a little skin exposed.

“I, uh, I’m with Octavia and Raven.”

“That’s not what I asked Griffin, I asked if you wanted to dance,” Lexa raised an eyebrow as she ran her hand up from her hip to her waist and pulled her slightly closer.

“I should get back to them…”

“One dance.” Lexa coerced as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

“Alright… just one…” Clarke gave in as she grabbed the shot of fireball and rumchata set in front of her and downed it quickly. 

The two of them made their way towards the floor and Lexa immediately stepped behind Clarke, setting her hands low on her hips and pulling her flush against her. Clarke bit her lip as she felt the heat radiating from Lexa's front against her back. The thudding of the bass made it easy for the pair to lose themselves in the dance, Clarke moving her hands back to grab onto Lexa’s hips and pull her closer as she ground against her.

Meanwhile Raven and Octavia smirked at each other, “Wasn't thinking about her my ass.” Raven laughed.

“Want to give them a little push?”

Raven gave her a puzzled look.

“Let's go to the bar down the street, make them ride back together. We’ll shoot her a text when we’re there so she knows.”

Octavia laughed as the two of them made their way out of the bar and down the street.

Lexa buried her head against Clarke’s neck and nuzzled her nose against the nape of it. She ran her hands from her hips up and down her sides and groaned at the feel of her. Clarke’s eyes were shut as she lost herself in the feeling of the touch of the girl she had been fantasizing about for the past couple of months.

Song after song passed as the two continued to dance together before Lexa pulled away slightly, “I’m going to get some water, do you want anything?” She shouted.

Clarke nodded and Lexa took her hand in hers and pulled her towards the bar. The two of them waited in silence as sexual tension swirled between them. Clarke’s eyes flitted between Lexa’s eyes, her lips, down to the tops of her breasts, and those long long legs she had dreamed about wrapped around her. She finally muttered, “Screw it.” Before leaning in and capturing Lexa’s lips in hers in a rough and deep kiss.

The two of them lost themselves in the feeling of their lips finally touching and as Lexa's tongue slid forward to meet Clarke’s they both moaned. The water was placed in front of them and they took no notice as hands began to wander and bodies were pulled closer.

“Woo hoo! That’s so fucking hot!” A guy in his early 20s shouted to his friend, the pair of them laughing and pointing towards them.

“Fuck off.” Lexa growled before pulling Clarke from the bar and out the back door.

She pushed Clarke up against the brick wall and kissed her, pressing her body against hers as tight as she could, her leg slipping between Clarke’s. Her lips trailed kisses down her neck and she bit down on the front of her shoulder hard, smirking as she felt Clarke buck against her thigh. She moved her leg against’s Clarke’s center and ran a hand up under Clarke’s shirt to cup her breast through her bra. She flicked her thumb over her nipple loving the moans and whimpers Clarke was making.

Clarke leaned her head back against the wall as she gripped Lexa's hips and pulled her harder against her center. She whimpered as she felt herself getting closer but unable to push herself over with all the clothes between them.

“Oh god… Lex… please…” 

“Please what?”

“I need your touch…” Clarke moaned as she grabbed one of Lexa's hands and pushed it down the front of her skirt.

She whimpered and moved her hips as Lexa teased her, cupping her and squeezing softly before running her finger down over her panties. 

“Lexa,” she growled leaning forward to bury her face in Lexa’s neck nipping and sucking.

Lexa slipped her hand beneath her panties and moaned as she felt the slick heat there envelope her fingers, she quickly thrust two fingers into Clarke smiling as she screamed out in pleasure. She leaned forward and captured her lips to silence her as she thrust in and out hard and fast. Her thumb angling up to brush against her clit back and forth.

Clarke moved her hips meeting each thrust of Lexa’s hands. As great as her fantasies had been, the real thing couldn’t compare. She whimpered as she got closer, “God… Lex… so close… fuck.”

Lexa curled her fingers up and looked for that spot she knew would push Clarke over the edge, she circled her thumb around her clit and leaned in close. She trailed kisses up her neck before sucking on her earlobe gently, “Cum for me Clarke.”

Clarke’s nails dug into Lexa’s back as she tightened around her fingers cumming hard. She bucked her hips a few more times and spasmed around Lexa’s fingers as she moaned her name. She let her head fall against Lexa’s shoulder as she breathed hard.

Lexa ran her other hand up and down Clarke’s side as she pressed soft kisses to her neck.

“Was that better than your fantasy the other night?”

Clarke groaned and shook her head against Lexa’s shoulder laughing slightly.

“What? It wasn’t?”

She raised her head and an eyebrow at Lexa, “Really? You know it was…”

Lexa smirked at her, “So you were thinking about me then.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed as she put her forehead back down against Lexa’s shoulder. Unbelievable, she was unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) Reviews are fuel for writers!


End file.
